Sun Wukong (Myth)
Summary Sun Wukong is a legendary figure of Chinese mythology and one of the most enduring Chinese characters in popular culture, inspiring countless other characters in fiction. A monkey born from stone, he quickly became one of the most infamous and feared tricksters and warriors in Heaven and Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 5-C | At least 3-C, likely High 3-A | Low 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Sun Wukong (孫悟空), Son Goku (Japanese Pronunciation), Son Ukong (손오공, Korean pronounciation), Stone Monkey (Shí Hóu / 石猴), The Handsome Monkey King (Měi Hóuwáng / 美猴王 ), Bìmǎwēn (弼馬溫), The Great Sage Equal to Heaven (Qítiān Dàshèng / 齊天大聖), The Buddha of Victorious Fighting (Dòu-zhànshèng-fó / 鬥戰勝佛) Origin: Chinese Mythology Gender: Male Age: Over 920 Years at the beginning of Journey to the West | Unknown Classification: Spiritual Primate | Buddha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Martial Arts, Acrobatics (Could leap from Earth to Heaven and leap over an ocean, stated to be capable of traveling 35,000 to 45,000 kilometres in a single backflip), Flight, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis (Can move objects with his mind), Chi Manipulation, Duplication, Size-Shifting, Magic User, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (Was able to steal various things from Heaven to enhance his immortality without getting caught until he had already made use of them), Social Influencing (Skilled at tricking others, was able to manipulate the gods into letting him see Hell's registry so he could erase his name), Teleportation, Paralysis, Weather/Wind Manipulation, Immunity to Fire and Water, Barriers, Can Break any Lock, Resurrection (One life for each of his 72 transformations), Non-Physical Interaction (Was able to win against the Army of Heaven which includes many Conceptual and non-Physical beings such as the Directions of the Compass and Constellations) | All previous powers on a Massively Higher scale, Immortality (Types 1 and 5, erased his name from Hell's registry and thus can't be directly killed), Invulnerability (Due to the various different methods of gaining immortality he used, his body is indestructible to anything in his verse), Resistance to Immortality Negation and Invulnerability Negation (Due to using various different methods to gain immortality, nothing in his verse can take away or get around his immortality and invulnerability, even mystical weapons made to negate durability broke on his body, survived being trapped in Lao Zi's furnace which had fires capable of killing gods and immortals for 49 days), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), capable of seeing through any disguise, illusion or transformation, can sense the evil in a person | All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (Buddhists are all seeing), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1: Both Buddhists and Evil Spirits belong to "non-being"), Transduality (Type 2: When Achieving Nirvana, the Buddhist is Unbound from Reality and controls the Formless Yin and Yang), Sealing, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5), Omnipresence, possible Nigh Omniscience, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (When achieving Nirvana, the Buddhist is Unbound from reality) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Can easily become 20 miles tall, and his Staff grew with him), likely Moon level (Capable of dragging the moon from the skies) | At least Galaxy level (Single-handedly defeated the entire army of Heaven made of 100,000 Deities, which included the embodiments of 28 Constellations. Lifted the Celestial River/The Milky Way Galaxy), likely High Universe level (The Tao Scripture considered the Milky Way to be infinite in size) | Universe level+ (As a Buddha, he is one with all existence), likely Multiverse level (The Buddha is capable of encompassing 10^125 Universes, or crumbling said universes into dust. While immensely inferior, Buddha Wukong should be at least somewhat comparable) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of crossing 108,000 li, or 21,675 kilometres with one somersault, which would require speeds of about Mach 63192.419825), possibly Infinite Travel Speed (With his Flying Cloud, he flew from the Earth to the Heavens faster than Gods) | Infinite (Crossed the infinite universe in seconds) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class T, possibly far higher (Capable of lifting multiple mountains that represent large portions of the world or universe in Hinduism and Buddhism, however they seem to be treated as regular mountains within the story.) | At least Galactic, likely Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely Moon Class | At least Galactic, likely High Universal | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Island level, likely Moon level | At least Galaxy level, likely High Universe level or Universe level+ through Immortality (Incapable of being killed by any deity, not even by the Jade Emperor himself), possibly Multiverse level (Supposedly nothing in existence can harm him), his immortality makes him extremely hard to kill | Universe level+, likely Multiverse level (Through his oneness with all existence) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Nigh-Infinite | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, Variable with Transformations and Ruyi Jingu Bang (Capable of Growing up to 20 Miles in Height, his staff can expand infinitely) | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Ruyi Jingu Bang' (Magic Golden-Clasped Rod): Sun Wukong's primary weapon, obtained during his visit to the Underwater Kingdom of Ao Guang, the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea. Despite weighing over13,500 jīn, or 7,960 Kilograms, Sun Wukong has no issues wielding it in combat. What makes the Ruyi Jingu Bang so special is it's seemingly unlimited Size-Shifting capabilities, being capable of growing as tall as the skies or shrinking to the size of a needle at will. At its peak, it became large enough to lift the Celestial River (The Milky Way Galaxy). *'Fèngchìzǐjinguān' (Phoenix Feather Cap): A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Qin *'Ǒusībùyúnlǚ' (Cloud-Stepping Boots): A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Run *'Golden Chain Mail:' A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Ming Intelligence: Quite High. A master of virtually all forms of martial arts. Trained under the supreme Taoist sage Subodhi for 20 years Weaknesses: Sun Wukong often fools around and rarely takes his opponents seriously and is overconfident due to his immortality. Can be sealed by High-Ranking deities such as Guan Yin. Poor at fighting in water. After his 49 days in the mystical furnace, his eyes could be temporarily blinded by smoke. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'72 Bian' (72 Earthly Transformations): Sun Wukong is capable of assuming 72 different forms. For each of said transformations, he holds an extra life. *'Shen Wai Shen Fa' (Body Outside of Body): Wukong is capable of transforming each of his body's 84,000 hairs into another form, be it an animal, person or inanimate object. He can also transform each of his hair's into a duplicate of himself. When he does such a thing, his Ruyi Jingu Bang also multiplies into thousands of itself. *'Limb Multiplication:' Sun Wukong can increase the number of his heads and arms, typically assuming a three-headed, six-armed form. During his battle against Nezha, he assumed a form with tens of thousands of limbs. *'Body Freezing Spell:' One of Sun Wukong’s most important powers, which allows him of magically freezing others into immobility with a single syllable and a point of his finger. He has only seem using this Spell against minor demons and monsters, so it most likely doesn't work against comparable beings. *'Bi Shui Jue' (Water Avoidance Charm): Allows Wukong to survive in deep waters without drowning, though renders him incapable of flight. *'Bi Huo Jue' (Fire Avoidance Charm): Makes Wukong incapable of being burned by any fire. *'Jie Suo Fa' (Lock Breaking Spell): With this spell, Wukong can instantly open any lock by pointing his finger or staff at it. *'Protective Circle:' With this ability, Sun Wukong can create an invisible protective wall around himself, drawing a circle around him on the ground with his staff. Anyone staying inside the circle will be safe from all harm. *'Huo Yan Jin Jing' (Fiery Golden Eyes): When he was burnt in Lao Zi’s furnace for 49 days, he sat in a place where there was only smoke, but no fire. Thus he managed to survive the burning, but his eyes were smoked into Fiery Golden Eyes. This enables him to see as far as a thousand li in the day and six hundred li at night. Furthermore, he can see through any disguise, illusion, or transformation. Key: Originally | Boosted | Buddhahood Note: Due to the story’s basis in a centuries old oral tale, Sun Wukong’s abilities are presented inconsistently throughout his stories. This profile aims to use his best showings in each key. Gallery Wukong Dragons.jpg|''Sun Wukong's conflict with the Dragon Kings'' Wukong War.jpg|''Sun Wukong battles with the entire army of Heaven'' Wukong Buddha.jpg|''Sun Wukong encounters The Buddha'' Journey Wukong.jpg|''The Journey to the West'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Outsider (Dishonored) The Outsider's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Boosted Sun Wukong) Tart (Puella Magi Verse) Tart’s profile (High 3-A tiers were used) Blue Line Vine (Renegade Immortal) Blue Line Vine's Profile (6-C Versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Primates Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Sealing Users